


Tetrishead

by lechatnoir



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, Hannibal kink meme, Prompt Fill, hannibalkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lechatnoir/pseuds/lechatnoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a fill over on the hannibalkinkmeme - <i> Marissa doesn’t end up pinging on Hannibal’s radar and doesn’t die by his hand. </i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Abigail is less isolated and less dependant on Hannibal. She appreciates the support and friendship Marissa gives, despite feeling guilty at the fact that her friend still believes her innocence when it came to her role with the murders. </i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Optional:</i><br/>+ Abigail deciding to keep her continued friendship with Marissa a secret from everyone.<br/>+ if Marissa finds/figures out that Abigail was the lure but decides to remain her friend anyway.<br/>+ How things might have went differently for Abigail in Relevés if Marissa was there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><i></i> </p>
<p>Also up on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tetrishead

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me over at chrysanthemumskies @ tumblr!

i.  
It’s the crackle of old twigs, a rock hitting the water and snarls coming from Nick Boyle who tucks his tail between his legs and runs away, scathing, seething.

(Hannibal watches the two – watches the girl who is fierce and similar to Abigail – loud and crude and utterly rude, but he thinks, she’ll satisfy for another day. 

He could make her into a dish worthy of the gods , maybe . Laced with basil and paprika and olives, or maybe garnished with red leaves and cranberries and there were multiple ways that he could make her useful.

He decides not to, decides she’s a simple mouse in a game between lions) 

Marissa wraps her arms around Abigail and tells her not to worry, tells her that she’ll be back.

(There are red carnations woven in her hair as she dashes through the woods and away from the little lioness that has yet to taste the true meaning of killing)

ii.  
It starts with secret letters that she writes while she’s in that godforsaken hospital, bound up and locked up in the glasspanes of the greenhouse but she doesn’t mind – she paints what’s on her mind, watches Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham paint stories of them protecting her .

(She doesn’t need protection)  
 _‘Oh, really?’_  
Says the demon stag that grins at her like a wolf in her mind, eyes bright yellow and red and she cannot breathe, because she remembers each and every train ride, each and every mundane college orientation that had no real meaning.

(She was the bait, the lure)

(It’s your fault, it’s your fault, your fault your fault your fault your fault – ) 

“Abigail?”

She blinks, and they’re in a coffee shop, something small and secluded (she had snuck out of the hospital under Hannibal’s and Alana’s noses and she thinks she should climb walls quicker, the next time they decide to meet up )  
\- and Marissa’s smiling and there’s worry in her eyes as she takes Abigail’s hands into her own and says “You know I don’t believe a single shitting lie that they’re writing about you, right?” 

Ah.

It’s Freddie Lounds’ articles that paint her a misunderstood victim of circumstances, and she closes her eyes , the word ‘CANNIBALS’ in large, angry black letters seep into her mind.

(You’re a good girl, Abigail. That’s it, just ease the knife through her.

_We’re going to honor each and every part of her._ )

She finds it hard to breathe and stands up shakily, muttering something about how she’ll be back, and she runs to the back, finds the bathroom and she is shaking and shaking and curled up in the corner and she thinks she’s going to throw up, because she remembers the girls, remembers how they _tasted_ and she feels sick sick sick.

Marissa is calm when she knocks on the door, with a quiet “Abigail?” before muttering and fiddling with the door, only finding out that it’s locked.

“Well, it’s nothing that a good old bobby pin can’t fix.” Marissa murmured, smiling a bit as she fiddled around before hearing the satisfied little _‘click ‘_ of the lock opening and she opens the door, and sits next to Abigail, one hand holding her hair back and the other rubbing her friend’s back gently.

“I’m sorry Mar I’m –“ 

“You have nothing to apologize for, Hobbs. Really. I’d be scared shitless too.” 

iii. 

They keep in touch via text, write letters – and Abigail thinks that it’s so old fashioned, but they feel like they’re playing a game – after all, everyone says Abigail Hobbs is a dangerous girl to be around, that’s she’d eat you alive.

Marissa tunes out the static of the tv, mutters something about how it’s all bullshit and her mother is all bark and tone and “Don’t you dare say that like it’s some sort of _joke_ , Marissa! That Hobbs girl is a _monster_ ” 

“Aren’t we all?” is all that Marissa says before trudging back to her room to write another letter . 

iv. 

She doesn’t notice it at first, but soon enough she starts to read into a few things, re-reads letters and it’s one day where Abigail breaks down, and the wind is cold but they’re huddled together on the docks, and the water rages beneath them.  
And it’s  
“I’m – it’s my fault, I was the one who lured them I – “  
“You had them fed to you, Hobbs?” 

It’s silence and then a shaky nod of ‘yes’ 

And there’s nothing but the sound of old creaky floorboards and a smile on Marissa’s face as she pulls Abigail close to her and hugs her tightly, muttering in her ear – “I don’t care, Hobbs. You’re my friend. I don’t care.” 

And it’s fine – Abigail thinks, it’s fine, because she’s not alone, and no one has to keep her away from Marissa or vice versa because they’d cut tooth and claw for the other if it came to be, maybe.

(She hopes) 

v.

Hannibal Lecter thinks that their little friendship is a interesting sort of progression of events.  
But he decides to let it run its course, perhaps they’d even join him for dinner, one day. 

The two little lionesses with nothing but tetrisheads falling on top of them from the rest of the world painted in fire and blood and screams of murder. 

vi.

“Hey, Marissa?”

“Mm?”

“Thanks.”

“You don’t have to thank me for anything, Hobbs. Really.” 

And she leans over to press a kiss to Abigail’s cheek but Abigail moves , and it ends up being a peck on the lips but it’s fine it’s fine it’s fine. 

(The angry words fade away in her mind and she thinks it’s fine, as they huddle close while the wind roars around them but they’re safe, for now. )


End file.
